buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmarinaDavi/Future Card Buddyfight CRY Chapter Listing
Ahoy, mateys! Here's the chapter list! Future Card Buddyfight CRY Chapters Arc 1 "Reuniting Aqours": -Chapter 1 "Birth of a Warrior" -Chapter 2"The Awakened Warriors" -Chapter 3 "The Third Warrior's Rising" -Chapter 4 "The Other World Psychic" -Chapter 5 "The Blazing Ruby" -Chapter 6 "Zura Flowers" -Chapter 7 "The Fallen Angel Descend" -Chapter 8 "Twilight Diamond" -Chapter 9 "Sea Ninjas' Wave" -Chapter 10 "Aqours, Sunshine!!" Arc 2 "Team Eclipse's Here!": -Chapter 11 "Muse's Return" -Chapter 12 "The Light and Dark Flames" -Chapter 13 "Total Eclipse" -Chapter 14 "Chika vs Andy, The Ignited Flames" -Chapter 15 "You vs Otis, The Truth of Sonic and Cord" -Chapter 16 "Riko vs Ben, The Opposite Battle" -Chapter 17 "The Sudden Spark of Honoka" -Chapter 18 "Psychic Fire vs Ancient Fire, Nagisa's Revenge" Arc 3 "Muse's Attack": -Chapter 19 "Running through the Fate of the World" -Chapter 20 "The Heat, Chika vs Honoka" -Chapter 21 "Chika's Depression, You's Fury" -Chapter 22 "The End?!" -Chapter 23 "Andy's Ignited Flame, Honoka vs Andy" -Chapter 24 "We'll Never Give Up! Sunshine!!" -Chapter 25 "Once More! Chika vs Honoka!" -Chapter 26 "Bye-bye, Buddyfight?!" Arc 4 "Awakening Warriors": -Chapter 27 "The Warriors' Rage, Sakura and Sea Force Awakening!" -Chapter 28 "You vs Kotori, The Bond Deep Inside" -Chapter 29 "Riko vs Umi, The Revolution of Riko" -Chapter 30 "The Return of Chika! Awaken! Sunshine Force!!" -Chapter 31 "All Forces, Unite!" -Chapter 32 "The Forces' Dark Mirror?!" -Chapter 33 "Nagisa vs Honoka, Fate of Time and Space!" Final Arc "Save the Worlds and Dimensions": -Chapter 34 "Andy's Betrayal?! Aqours Unmoved!" -Chapter 35 "Chika's Last Chance! Breaking Evil Flames With Sunshine!!" -Chapter 36 "CRY Turning Into Pieces! Countdown to Chaos!!" -Chapter 37 "Ready to Launch! Supersonic Speed Rocket!" -Chapter 38 "Andy's Revenge! The Flame of Fury!!" -Chapter 39 "Round 1! Andy vs Honoka, Fury of the Flames!" -Chapter 40 "Round 2! Nagisa vs Honoka, Psychic Meteor!" -Chapter 41 "Round 3! Mari vs Nozomi, Dark Battle!" -Chapter 42 "Round 4! Kanan vs Eli! Rising Waves!" -Chapter 43 "Round 5! Dia vs Nico, Diamond Hearted!" -Chapter 44 "Round 6! Yoshiko vs Maki, Descended Perfect Angel!" -Chapter 45 "Round 7! Hanamaru vs Rin, The Flowers' Bloom!" -Chapter 46 "Round 8! Ruby vs Hanayo, Flaming Ruby!" -Chapter 47 "Round 9! Riko vs Umi, Power of the Dark Sakura!" -Chapter 48 "Round 10! You vs Kotori, Showing the True Sonic Speed!" -Chapter 49 "Round 11! Chika vs Honoka, The Final Battle!" -Chapter 50 "Sunshine!!" (Final Chapter) Extra Stories: -Sonic and You Origins -Chika's Friendship Origins -Shiitake and Riko Origins -Nagisa and Silver Origins -Aqours Origins -Muse Origins -Eclipse Origins -CYaRoN! Gag Adventures Chapter 1 "The Adventure of the Cards" -CYaRoN! Gag Adventures Chapter 2 "The Closing of the Genesis Portal -CYaRoN! Gag Adventures Chapter 3 "The Sun Eclipse's Mystery" -CYaRoN! Gag Adventures Chapter 4 "Ruby Temple Expedition" -CYaRoN! Gag Adventures Chapter 5 "The Search for the Treasure Chest" -CYaRoN! Gag Adventures Chapter 6 "Goodbye, from CYaRoN!" (Final Chapter) -Azalea Gag Lifestyles Chapter 1 "A Flower's Life For Me" -Azalea Gag Lifestyles Chapter 2 "The Mysterious School Diamond" -Azalea Gag Lifestyles Chapter 3 "Blooming Flowers" -Azalea Gag Lifestyles Chapter 4 "Summer Waves" -Azalea Gag Lifestyles Chapter 5 "Everyday's School Trio" -Azalea Gag Lifestyles Chapter 6 "Goodbye, from Azalea" (Final Chapter) -Guilty Kiss Gag Lives Chapter 1 "Guilty Live and Learn" -Guilty Kiss Gag Lives Chapter 2 "The Shining Ghost" -Guilty Kiss Gag Lives Chapter 3 "Sakura Stage" -Guilty Kiss Gag Lives Chapter 4 "The True Little Devil" -Guilty Kiss Gag Lives Chapter 5 "The Biggest Live Ever" -Guilty Kiss Gag Lives Chapter 6 "Goodbye, from Guilty Kiss" (Final Chapter) -Future Card Buddyfight CRY, "Saying Goodbye" That's it guys! Sorry that I'm talking little because I've gotta go fast to build Riko's deck and CYaRoN! Category:Blog posts Category:Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You Project